


Wear It Or You'll Catch You're Death

by DeathByOTP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire finds Captain Hook wondering around The Jolly Roger at night and follows him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea Air

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone had my first attempt at writing a short bit of Hookfire fanfiction so let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

Baelfire tossed and turned in his bed just like every other night since he joined Hook’s crew. He just couldn’t seem to get used to life on the seas, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the men on board or even that he minded doing some work, it was just the fact he was starting to feel lonely without a family around him. Life with the Darlings was beyond anything he could have ever wanted and now he had lost it again. He stopped mid thought when he heard rhythmic footsteps going past his door, there was only one person who’s footsteps sounded like that…The Captain. Baelfire’s mind began to race wondering why the Captain would be wondering around at this time. Before his mind could catch up with his body he was already stood in front of his cabin door, he edged it open slowly and looked out onto the deck. Hook was stood staring into the sky, Baelfire crept forwards and watched Hook’s facial expression and smiled at the look of wonder on the Captain’s face.

“Evening young Baelfire, what brings you into the cold sea air?” Baelfire jumped upon hearing Hook’s voice.

“Oh erm…I…Heard a noise” He stammered

“You don’t sound so confident about that, do you boy?” Hook enjoyed winding up the now blushing boy.

“I’m sorry , I’ll go back to my cabin” Bae turned on his heels and started to head back.

“Wait” Cmon lad I was only joking around, come out here and join me, you should probably grab a jacket or something it’s rather chilly”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine” Bae smiled and approached Hook. Hook slung one arm around Bae’s narrow shoulders and started to talk to him about the stars. Baelfire listened intently and unconsciously let out a shiver at the night air. Without a word Hook removed his arm from Bae’s shoulders and shrugged off his jacket.

“Wear it or you’ll catch your death”

“But won’t you be cold without it?” Bae looked at Hook with eyes full of concern.

“I’m a pirate lad. I don’t get cold” He winked and draped the coat around Bae. The teenager’s face flushed scarlet and he mumbled thank you while staring at the ground trying to hide his blush. Hook was caught off guard by the adorable and embarrassed face of Bae, he wanted to reach out and hold the boy. Bae eventually decided to look up at Hook to find Hook staring back at him. He reached out his hand and stroked the Captain’s strong jawline, Hook leaned into his touch and wrapped his arm around Baelfire’s waist and pulled him in. Bae stood on his tiptoes and closed the gap between their lips. 

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking” Bae stammered and blushed and stepped away from Hook.

“Don’t be sorry Bae” Hook’s voice came out softer than usual. He stepped towards Bae and leaned down to feel his lips again.


	2. Goodnight Baelfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae and The Captain return to the Captain's cabin for sleep time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to make clear that when I say tease or teasing I mean as in joking not anything else, it's because I'm British. Chapter contains mild mentions of a sexual nature. Really mild

After a few more quick kisses Baelfire settled under the Captain’s arm and they watched the stars for about half an hour.

“It’s getting late Bae, maybe it’s time to get some sleep”

“I hate sleeping here”

The Captain looked hurt “Why is that my boy?”

“I just can’t seem to sleep, I guess I’m feeling a little lonely, I miss the Darlings”

“I see…Well Bae There’s nothing I can do about you being in Neverland, but if you ever feel lonely you can always come to me, even on a night”

Bae’s face flushed red once again and the Captain quickly realised what Bae thought he meant.

“Oh I meant to talk or something like that, not well that” The Captain stammered feeling slightly embarrassed. Bae looked at the Captain who was blushing for once and felt a surge of confidence, he felt like teasing the Captain after all he was teasing him earlier.

“Why can’t I come to you for anything more than a chat Captain?” Bae winked at Hook.

The Captain noticed what Baelfire was doing and decided to go along with it.

“Well I suppose you could if you wanted to, after all I am the Captain and I have a rather large bed for just one person”

This took Bae by surprise and he quickly became flustered and began tripping over his own words.

“Relax lad I’m teasing. I wouldn’t expect anything like that especially when we’ve only just kissed. I care about you Baelfire” Hook pulled the boy into a hug then proceeded to brush his cheek with his fingertips.

“I wouldn’t mind staying in the Captain’s bed…”

“Don’t you think that’s moving a little quickly Bae?”

“No I don’t mean for anything like that, I mean I guess it’d be nice to sleep with someone maybe I wouldn’t feel so lonely”

“So you think you’d sleep better in my room?”

“Maybe…It’s just a suggestion…I mean you don’t have to have me in there if you don’t want to…I just thought…” Hook placed a kiss on his lips and interrupted Bae’s nervous rambling.

“You’re always welcome with me Bae, as long as you’re comfortable then I’m happy. So are you tired?”

“A little” Bae didn’t like to admit he was tired even when he was. Just after finishing his sentence he yawned.

“I’ll take that as a yes then” Hook chuckled. They walked back to Hook’s room together, Baelfire still nuzzled underneath the Captain’s arm. Hook held the door open and gestured for Bae to enter. Bae’s eyes drifted around the room which was not unlike his own just slightly bigger. The bed however looked incredibly comfortable, Bae had the childish urge to run and jump onto the bed so he did just that. Hook smiled at how happy and full of life Bae seemed in that second.  He turned around to shut the door and when he turned back around Bae was already settled underneath the sheets the top half of his face poking out above the bedding.

“Well I suppose I’d better get in bed too, are you sure this is all ok Bae?”

“Mhhmm” Bae nodded his head and spoke which was muffled into the sheets.

“Well ok then” Hook smiled slightly and changed into his pj bottoms and removed his shirt. Bae looked up at Hook and couldn’t tear his eyes away. Hook’s chest and stomach were toned and Bae thought Hook was one of the most fantastic things he had ever seen. He remembered that Hook could see his facial expression and quickly averted his gaze. Hook noticed Bae staring but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable by making any kind of comment that could be misunderstood right now so he just took it as a compliment and climbed into bed next to Bae.

“Goodnight Baelfire” He waited for a response but didn’t get one, slightly concerned he turned to look and Bae and found him fast asleep. He couldn’t resist but to watch his peaceful, sleeping face for a few moments. The boy was so beautiful that Hook just wanted to hold him and never let him go. He brushed a lock of Bae’s hair off his face and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well Baelfire”


	3. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain wakes up in the early hours of the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that mentions shirtless men

Hook opened his eyes, it was still dark possibly early hours of the morning. He sighed and noticed he could feel a weight over his stomach and chest. He looked down to find Baelfire’s leg resting on his stomach and his arm draped over his chest. He couldn’t help but to grin at the boy’s sleeping form. He moved his arm around so Bae’s head was resting on his shoulder he could feel Bae’s soft, curly, brown hair tickling his cheek and jawline.

"You’re so beautiful" Hook whispered

"Mmmhhmmm…Captain?" Bae’s questioned in a sleepy tone

"Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you lad. I was just getting comfortable" Bae looked down and saw that he was draped over the Captain’s half naked form. He quickly pulled his leg and arm off Hook.

"I’m so sorry. I move around a lot in my sleep I guess. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Captain"

"Nonsense boy I was fine. I don’t mind" he reached over an brushed a few locks of the boys hair off his beautiful face which he could still see pretty clearly even in the dim light. Bae leaned into his touch and began stroking from Hook’s neck up to his jawline. Hook wanted so badly to lean over and kiss the boy but he didn't want Bae to feel pressured so he laid and continued stroking Bae’s cheeks.

Bae wanted to kiss the Captain again but he wasn’t sure if that would be weird to Hook given the fact that they were laid in bed together and Hook wax half naked. Before he knew what he was saying he blurted out “I want to kiss you”.

Hook smiled “I want to kiss you too”

Bae leaned over and pressed his lips to Hook’s. Hook worked his hand into Bae’s hair and pulled him closer. Bae broke away from the kiss, he noticed the hurt look in Hook’s eyes.  
"I’m sorry I was just too warm" Bae lifted his shirt over his head. Truthfully Bae wasn’t too warm, he just really wanted to feel Hook’s skin against his, he was just too shy to admit it. Hook couldn’t help but stare at what he could see of Baelfire’s bare chest. The moonlight touched Bae’s skin in all the right places showing off the boy’s stunning body. Bae went straight back to kissing Hook. Both of them held onto each other pulling the other impossibly closer. Neither of them was sure how long they laid there and kissed and held each other but eventually they dropped to sleep still hanging onto each other.


End file.
